Time Out
by espeon771
Summary: Alfred goes on a well deserve vacation and not long after he leaves Bruce get injured and Tim is forced to deal with him along with everyone else in the Batfamily doing there own thing which doesn't end well. Quickly having enough Tim does the most logically thing. Putting all of them in a time out. Alfred in for a story when he returns and a headache. Oneshot


Alfred walked in through the door to the Wayne Manor with his suit case in hand. He just got back from a two week vacation in England that he rather enjoyed. It's was nice to get away and relax ever once and awhile, especially with how stressful things can get around here. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys his job.

"Alfred! You're back!" Tim called out rushing over to the butler and giving him a hug. "Why didn't you call? I would have come and pick you up."

Alfred smiled at the boy. "I didn't want to bother you, Master Tim. Besides I thought you would most likely be on patrol at this hour."

Tim was one of the reasons he was comfortable with going on vacation for two weeks. The boy would make sure things didn't fall apart while he's away. He won't deny everyone around them seems to lack a fair amount of common sense. Just before he left, he had to tell Master Dick that he could not decorate the Batcave with Hello Kitty because Master Bruce needed some color in the cave. He hates to think of walking into the cave and finding everything pink with that annoying cat's face staring at him everywhere.

"I would be on patrol, but someone needed to be here encase they tried to sneak out. Again." Tim stated with a sigh making Alfred slightly worried. If someone needed to be watched it's because they were injured and were on bed rest, and everyone finds that boring and tries to sneak out to go on patrol.

"Has something happened?" Alfred asked in concern. God knows what could have happen in this city.

Tim sigh again. "Let's go to the kitchen and get some coffee and tea first. It's a long story. Just for now, everyone is currently on time out."

Alfred blinked before nodding. The two headed into the kitchen and Alfred quickly made a cup of coffee for Tim and a cup of tea for himself. The two sat down in the dining room and took a moment to enjoy the silence as they took a sip of their drinks.

"So why is everyone on this 'Time Out'? And who is everyone? Surely not everyone here isn't on a time out." Alfred asked wanting to know what has happened while he was gone.

Tim took another sip of his coffee. "A few days after you left Bruce got injured taking down Two Face. Nothing too bad, but he needs a few weeks of bed rest before he can go on patrol again. And not surprising he's been saying he's fine and been trying to go on patrols. So that's why he's on a time out." Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose. He knows how Master Bruce can get when he's injured, you have to pretty much chain the man to the bed.

"Dick was also injured but not as bad. Sadly though he got high on pain meds and went a little crazy." Alfred grew worried. Last time Master Dick was high on pain meds he nearly burned the Manor and the rest of Gotham trying to cook. He tried to boil water once and the water burst into flames. Alfred banned him from using the kitchen. "As you can guess he tried to cook, luckily we stopped him in time. Sadly though he escape and went a little crazy in Gotham. Painted half of it with rainbows before he finally caught him. He's currently locked in his room being forced to watch tutorials on the proper ways to be in a business meeting, doing reports, and everything else he finds extremely boring as punishment."

Tim took another sip of his coffee before continuing. "Jason decided that while we chase after Dick to go back to using real bullets instead of rubber bullets and was rather trigger happy. Nothing fatal thankfully, but I quickly put him in a time out as well. Like Dick he's locked in his room, though I'm forcing him to watch every Disney movies he hates like Frozen and such." Tim couldn't help but smirk remembering the last time he check the camera feeds in Jason's room. He was cursing up a storm trying to drown out the movies.

"Damian." Tim started with a sigh. "Decided to release every animal in the zoo and animal shelters." Alfred felt a head ache coming. "Took eight days to round them all up and get them back to where they belong. Damian fought every step of the way so I put him in a time out. Like the other two he's locked in his room being force to watch ever cutesy cartoon and anime about how friendship is magic." Tim couldn't surpass the laugh. Damian most likely will try to kill him once he's free, so worth it.

Before Tim could start again his cell phone rung. He smirk at the caller id before answering. "Hey Babs!" Tim answered. "Alfred back, say hi."

"Alfred! Welcome back! How was the trip?" Barbara asked.

"It was good. Did you need to talk to Master Tim about something Miss Gordon?"

"Oh right! Tim! I'm sorry okay! Please undo what you did to my stuff. I promise it won't happen again." Barbara begged surprising Alfred. Barbara wasn't someone who would beg to anyone.

Tim hummed. "I don't know."

"I'll do anything Tim. Please!"

"Nope." Tim said popping the P. "You're still on time out Babs." With that Tim hung up.

"I take it there is a story to tell?" Alfred asked holding out a hand for Tim's cup to refill it.

Tim nodded and handed Alfred his cup. "With Batman out of commission she kind of went on a hacking spree. Mostly harmless pranks at first, like hacking into my phone and changing my ring tone or alarm sound. Than it got worse and she somehow got into some kind of cyber war with a group of hackers that ended with half of Gotham losing power for three days. Luckily it wasn't hard to track these hackers and arrest them all. To punish Barbara I hacked into her computer and phone and put up a message saying she was on time out. Than I sneaked into her place and unplugged her internet cord and remove what part that let her phone connect to the internet. Since she thinks what I did to disconnect her was through hacking she hasn't bothered to check her hardware." Alfred couldn't deny he was impressed with what Tim done for Miss Gordon's punishment.

Alfred handed back Tim's cup with fresh coffee in it. "I take it there is more."

"Yep!" Tim said before taking a sip of coffee. "Stephanie decided to go on a solo crusader with everyone else on time out and me watching them. She ended with starting a gang war when she busted in on a meeting between gangs and they all thought the others tipped the Bats off. It was rather short thankfully and no civilian or police causalities. I have her locked in a room here surrounded by oatmeal raisin cookies along with being force to watch people explain how oatmeal raisins are better than chocolate chip cookies." That has to be torture for her. Stephanie considers chocolate chip to be the one true cookie and oatmeal raisin the horrible lie that must be purge from existence.

"Thankfully Cass is still in Hong Kong. I rather not have to deal with putting her in a time out." Tim said getting a smile from Alfred.

"I don't believe that Master Tim. Miss Cassandra has always been rather fond of you." Tim wasn't sure if Alfred was lying or not. "So with everyone on time out and you watching them. Who has been taking care of Gotham?"

A playful smiled appeared on Tim face. "The Titans. Mainly Kon, Cassie, and Bart with the others stopping by once and awhile to help out. I've been letting them stay here in return for helping out. I also been forcing Bruce to watch the news since they been talking a lot about them. Having metas not only in Gotham but doing his job is punishment for him for trying to sneak off to patrol."

Alfred nodding approvingly. Tim has done a fine job in keeping everyone in line while he was away.

"I'm proud of you Master Tim." Alfred said making Tim blush at the praise. Getting praised by Alfred is always a nice treat. "Now than. I believe you should head back to the cave and make sure your friends don't get in any trouble."

Tim nodded agreeing with him. "Alright. Talk to you later Alfred, make sure to get some rest. No doubt you're dealing with some jet lag."

Alfred smiled as he watch Tim walk off. Now than he should make some food for Tim and his friends for when they return. Also he should think up some punishment of his own for others. They no doubt have given Master Tim a good amount of stress that the boy honestly doesn't need.

Now than where to start.


End file.
